


Darling

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: Eggsy from Kingsman doesn’t get enough smut! Xx so please could you fix this🙄 love you xxEggsy and the Reader are undercover as a couple, and they know the room is bugged. The reader suggests that they engage in certain activities to make the relationship “sound real.”





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, it was a hot afternoon writing this. This is straight SMUT, with a twinge of fluff at the end. Please let me know what you think with comments and kudos. Now please enjoy!

Twenty minutes ago, Mr. and Mrs. Kersey left the banquet of an ammunitions merchant and were led to their room.

Ten minutes ago, Mr. and Mrs. Kersey found several bugs in the suite while putting away their things, leaving the devises in place.

Five minutes ago, Mrs. Kersey murmured something to Mr. Kersey and then stated it was time for bed. Mr. Kersey followed and started to undo his tie.

At the present moment, you were trying to keep your composure while Eggsy threw away the last of your clothing. He grinned wide and started to kiss up your thigh from your knee. Any hope of keeping your first goal fell away as he skipped over your mound and continued his way up your body. You keened and shuddered under his touch.

“Oh, E-“

He silenced you with a kiss and leaned in close to your ear. “No names. Remember, darling?” He sucked gently on the crook of your neck.

“Yes, darling.” Your fingers wove into his hair as he leaned down to lave his tongue over your breasts. Once your peaks were raised enough to his satisfaction, he nibbled on your ear.

“You were the one who wanted to ‘make it sound real,’ love. So, let them hear you, ya?”

You couldn’t have been quiet if you tried. Eggsy flattened his tongue on your heat and pinned you to the bed. He drove his tongue into you, licking his way around your walls. He sucked on your clit at random intervals, jolting you. He chuckled as your thighs tightened around his head. The vibrations gave you the shivers and made you pant for oxygen. You clawed at the sheets as he licked and sucked and tortured you right up to the precipice of orgasm.

But then he held you there.

He slowed down the rhythm he had built up. A slow lick there. A stroke on your inner thigh there. Nosing at your clit with barely enough pressure. You whined as you felt the orgasm start to fade away.

“Darling, please!” You tried to move his head where you needed him, but Eggsy looked up at you with a smirk.

“I dunno. I kinda like it down here. Might eat my dessert slow and savor it for a while.” He groaned as you tugged harsh on his hair. “But I take it you don’t like that idea?” He sucked harshly on your clit, then waited for your reply. Which wasn’t so much of a reply as a desperate breathy moan and frantically shaking your head. Eggsy chuckled again.

He plunged a finger into you, curling and thrusting it in just the right places to send you crying out again. He kept his other hand still on your waist to keep you from bucking up into his face. He added a second finger and curled them alternately, then together. The coil in your belly tensed again. Eggsy sucked at your gushing pleasure and hummed delighted into your sex. With one last harsh suck on your clit, you came tumbling apart. Toes curling. Thighs shaking. And a blissed-out smile on your face.

Eggsy crawled up the bed to lay on the pillows beside you, smugly smiling at you. In the split second that he closed his eyes, you reached off the bed and grabbed his tie. Feeling your movements, his eyes snapped open just in time to see you finishing the knots around his wrists. Not to tight. Lose enough for him to escape should another need arise.

“Feeling in control, darling?” His grin sank into gasping as you wrapped your lips around his cock head. You licked at his slit. One hand you ran through your slick, then brought it up to grip his cock. The other you brought up where he could see you playing with your nipples. He grunted and his hips jolted as you started to drag your hand up and down his cock. “That feels so good, baby.” He broke off with a shuddering sigh as you gave him a particularly sharp twist. “You’re not feeling vengeful, are you?”

You leaned forward and kissed your way up his chest. “Maybe just a little,” you breathed against his lips. You backed away quickly, making him strain forward against the tie in an effort to follow your lips. Keeping eye contact you trailed your nails down his chest, then bent to take his cock into your mouth. His head fell back and his eyes squeezed shut. You came up for air. “Too much?”

He rapidly shook his head. “No. Please keep going.” He watched you confused as you cheekily crossed your arms. His eyes glinted with understanding. “Please keep going, darling.”

You smiled and dipped back down to continue. His thighs tensed under your fingertips as you continued to bob up and down. His breathing was erratic. His torso rippled with strain as he tried to hold on. Just as his sighs reached their high point, you pulled off with a pop. Eggsy slumped into the pillows and panted to catch his breath.

You didn’t give him the chance.

With a groan from both of you, you guided his length into your sex and eased your way to the perfect full feeling he always gave you. Your walls pulsated around him, making you fall into his chest for stability. Eggsy used your moment of sensations to flip you under him. The give in the tie you’d given him so he could trash a bit he now used against you. He began a furious pace, making you brace yourself on the headboard. You might as well been the one tied up; you couldn’t use your hands for anything else.

Eggsy twisted his hips. He searched for the spots where you were most sensitive. And found them quickly. You mewled with each thrust, while Eggsy moaned above you. The mission, the room, the whole world faded away as the fire spread from the pounding in your heart through your veins to the tips of your fingers and your toes and to the very ends of your hair, burning your lungs and making your shiver with ice-hot heat. With a hoarse scream, you came, blinded with bright light.

But Eggsy kept going.

He slowed down for a little bit while you came back to earth, then sped back up.

“Darling, what are you doing?” you asked, a twinge of distress edging your voice. Your eyes fluttered shut as Eggsy twisted into one of your overly sensitive points.

“Come on. One more. One more to make up for the one I denied you earlier.” He continued to thrust until you were a quivering mess and his hips began to falter. “Come on, baby. One more.” Again you fell over the edge, this time taking Eggsy with you. He pinned his hips to yours while his cum coated your insides.

After a minute, Eggsy released himself from the tie and slid down beside you. He pulled the luxurious sheet over your body and kissed your forehead. He waved away your attempts to rub his shoulders.

“I’m alright, love. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

You curled closer to him and fell sleep on his chest.

He stayed up to keep first watch, passing the time by stroking your hair. When he was sure you were deep asleep, he leaned in close and whispered, “I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
